


The Difference Between A Heartbeat And A Pulse.

by EnglishHorrorStory



Series: Typical Alpha Material. [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Smut, alpha rossi, not a case fic, sorry mr president, the president is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is an omega, the only one on the team. He hates how they treat him, like he's fragile, but maybe they'd treat him like that even if he was just a beta, maybe it was because of his age. Either way, Spencer hates it. </p><p>But when a new law is passed saying that all omegas must be bonded by the age of 25 Spencer has no choice but to find a mate or risk being sent to the omegapen. </p><p>Part one of a series! Expect fluff, smut and Spencer being shy. Rossi is such a typical alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday, Mr President

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just a little short one to see how this will go! It starts off with Rossi driving Spencer to work.

Rossi glanced at the curled up figure in his passenger seat "You should take today off" he advised

"I'm fine, I always come back two days after" Spencer said tiredly

The boys heat had just passed, he'd spent a week locked up in his house, eating nothing but granola bars and smoothies. Rossi wondered if the boy would ever settle down with an alpha, he strongly doubted it, they both knew full well that most alphas would never allow an omega to work a dangerous job like Spencer was. But each cycle he went through being unattended wore down on his body, research had shown that unbonded omegas normally lived to their mid forties while bonded omegas reached their predicted life spans. The omega in his car had just turned 26 a month ago, they had all bought him a cake and Derek had put those joke candles on top, Penelope had even forced the boy into wearing a big hat shaped like a birthday cake. 

Rossi had picked Spencer up from his apartment, the boy had dark circles under his eyes and smelled strongly of coffee and mint shower gel. David assumed it to cover up any lingering smells of heat, last time Spencer still slightly smelled of it and all the alphas in the bureau had stared at him, making him shy away and hide in penelope's office all day. Spencer looked exhausted today, weak and tired, but he wouldn't listen to Rossi as the older man tried to convince him to go home for some more sleep. 

"I've spent the last 216 hours in my house, half of it I was unconscious for, I've had quite enough of being there now. But thank you for your concern, Rossi"

"Exactly, you were unconscious, that's not sleeping! You need some real rest, a rest where you aren't woken up every half an hour because-" the older man argued

"Honest, David, I'd rather be at the BAU" Spencer said firmly "I can't stand the sight of my bedroom right now, my house sinks of heat as well, it's making me nauseous"

"You need real rest, kid" Rossi sighed in defeat as he pulled up at Quantico. He parked the car and kept a close eye on Reid as he struggled to get out of Dave's old modelled Mercedes. Rossi said nothing as Spencer finally managed to extract himself from the car, he knew it'd only embarrass him. 

They got into the elevator and headed up to the office. Everyone was already there and a hot cup of black coffee with six sugars in it was waiting on Spencer's desk "oh thank god" the boy said making his way over to it and gulping it down quickly

"Hey, slow down Pretty Boy!" Morgan laughed "Plenty more where that came from, oh and Garcia left you some stuff" he gestured to the brightly covered leaflets on the desk as he went to go retrieve more sugar loaded coffee for the resident genius. 

Spencer removed the now empty coffee cup from his lips and frowned at the leaflets that were pink and purple, they looked overly feminine and tacky. Then Spencer realised why- alpha/omega speed dating events. The boy groaned and threw them in the the trash, if there was anything Spencer hated more than tacky leaflets, it was tacky leaflets trying to pull in omegas for dating. Morgan came back with another coffee just as Spencer sat down, he spotted the pink paper in the trash "You not a fan of speed dating, Pretty Boy?" The beta asked

"Do you know how many serial rapists attend speed dating events? Over 12% of omegas-" Spencer began to spout off

"Okay Reid, point taken. You don't like speed dating" Morgan held up his hands after passing over the coffee, the boy took a sip, drinking slower this time around

"No, I did go once, however. My friend took me once while I was still in college and every alpha I spoke to just wanted to ask about my families fertility rates" Spencer scrunched up his nose "why would I even know that?"

"You don't? I'm surprised, thought you were a genius, Reid" Morgan teased making Spencer stick his tongue out at him. "I didn't think you'd he into that kind of thing, especially not after that case we did in New York a few years back" they both shuddered at the memory

Spencer then yawned twice in a row "You look exhausted" Emily commented as she walked over to see what they were up to

"I'm fine" he dismissed

"No he's not, he should go home" Rossi said as he walked by but he didn't stop, Spencer scowled after him

"I'm fine" he repeated a little firmer

Derek and Emily passed worried glances "I dunno, kid, you look pretty beat. Did you get much sleep?"

"Plenty, thank you" Spencer mumbled feeling a little embarrassed to be talking about his heats, talking with Rossi was less uncomfortable but he wasn't sure why, maybe because Rossi didn't tease him like Morgan did. 

"So did you watch the news last week? I dunno if you'd had time" Emily said unsurely, both of her parents were alphas and she had never really learned much about the mysterious nature of omega heats, omega behaviour wasn't taught in school or anythin like that, to know what happens you kinda needed to know an omega willing to tell you "but the president is making a speech today concerning the future of omegas and alphas, it's all anyone's been talking about"

"Really? I hadn't heard anything about it" Spencer confessed

"It's airing at noon, I'm sure Hotch and Rossi will be watching it in Rossi's office" Emily suggested

"Hopefully it's about better laws for omega protection" Morgan said, omegas had a hard time winning restraining order cases against alphas that stalked or threatened them

Reid hummed in agreememt "that'd be good. Rather that or they have figured out a way to increase the life chances of unbonded omegas" that was Spencer's real hope, maybe a drug or something, anything that'd mean he'd be able to keep his freedom AND live longer than 45 years. 

........

Noon came around slowly for Spencer, he was still exhausted from his heat (that had been extremely hard this time) and plus he'd finished all his reports within two hours, leaving him with nothing to do. But at 11:50AM he wandered up to Rossi's office and knocked "come in!" He heard the older man call

Spencer slipped inside and found Rossi sat on the cream two seater sofa beside Hotch, both alphas looked over to him "hey, Reid" 

"Hey, Emily and Morgan said there's an announcement?" He gestured to the TV thay was on and waiting for the Presidents speech

"Yeah, you want to watch it with us?" Rossi asked and Spencer perched himself on the arm of the sofa

They didn't have to wait long before the President took the stand "My fellow Americans, I have called this speech today to discuss the future of our unbonded Omegas and Alphas" he began

"As you may know, I am an alpha myself with two omega children and one alpha son. So believe me when I say I understand your worries about the latest rutting riot that happened in Los Angeles last month"

Spencer had heard about the rutting riot, a young omega woman had ran out into a busy street whilst in heat, unable to control her urges. She had been naked and screaming for an alpha to take her, her heavy scent sent all the surrounding alphas into rut and making them fight each for the girl. Three people had died that day. The woman had died from internal bleeding also. 

"That is why I, with a heavy heart, have put together the OmegaPen Act. All omegas, male or female, from now on will have to be bonded before the age of 25, any unbonded omegas over the age of 25 will be taken to their nearest OmegaPen facility for their protection"

Spencer stopped listening from that point on. A strangled whimper was caught in his throat and he almost slipped from his seat on the arm of tne sofa

"Reid?" He heard a voice say

His breathing was erratic, he was almost hyperventiling. 

"Spencer?"

"Oh my God, oh my God" he squeezed his eyes closed as he felt someone pull him into a standing position by his forearms, the movement made him feel sick. He was gentle pushed down to sit on the sofa while some soft voices started to talk, one of them trying to calm him down "oh my God"

Spencer realised that this was possibly the worst outcome that he could of predicted.


	2. But I Can't Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer just wants to run and hide, Rossi decides to take care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short and it took forever to update. I've got real bad writers block for this story and I cant finish this chapter for some reason. So... I'll post this and promise something much better next time? Sorry!

Spencer could feel a large, warm hand on his back through his thin white shirt, someone was rubbing his back comfortingly. Even though his eyes were closed Spencer could smell that it was Rossi. The older man was the teams pack leader, always there for them even if they didn't want him. Rossi was good with personal, non work related issues, like relationships or friendship problems. And apparently he was also pretty good with dealing with unstable omegas. 

The news had hit around twenty minutes ago and Spencer hadn't opened his eyes since he'd almost crumbled to the floor in despair. He felt sick, he'd mentioned he'd felt sick and he was pretty sure Hotch had moved the trashcan closer to him, put he hadn't been sick- not yet. Spencer knew he was in shock right now, in fact he was fairly sure he was in stage one of grief- he was in denial. How could this happen? This wasn't happening, the government couldn't force him to have sex with an alpha, bare his throat for an alpha, if he didn't want to! He had rights, he had the right to remain untouched if that's what he wanted. The president wouldn't pass a law like this, it wasn't fair, it went against ethics and morals and there would be protests, marches, riots-

"Breathe, Spencer" Rossi encouraged softly

"I am" he choked and realised that he wasn't "I'm trying" he corrected

Rossi put his arm around Spencer's shoulders and pulled him into his side "we'll figure something out, Reid, I promise. There has to be something we can do" the older man accepted the tissue from Hotch and wiped the salty tears off of the boys pale cheeks before they started to dry and become irritating

"I don't want to be someone's broodmare!" He exclaimed brokenly "I don't want to give up my life just to be someone's sex toy!"

"You wont be, if you do have to mate then you can be sure that Hotch and I will find someone suitable, someone who will treat you like a king, okay?" Rossi tipped Spencer's chin up so the boys nose was on his throat, knowing the scent of the pack alpha would comfort him

That seemed to do the trick because Spencer whined and gave out a final sob before giving in and clutching at Rossi's shirt. Spencer pressed his face against the alphas neck and whined again, still not opening his eyes "I'm going to run away to Canada" he whispered

"You know that won't work..." Rossi slid his fingers through the boys hair "we'll figure this out, don't go running away just yet"

"E-everything... everything I ever worked for... was for nothing, if this law is real, everything was for nothing" he cried softly 

"No it wasn't, the people you've saved whilst working here, the people who have had their lives changed for the better, would say everything you do is worth it. I think everything you've done was worth it" he hushed "Hotch went to talk to Erin, I think the rest of the team barged in too. I'll have a word with her also" 

"Don't leave me" Spencer said desperately, he finally opened his red puffy eyes to look up at the alpha, worried and terrified. "Please"

"I won't go anywhere" Rossi nodded

They sat together in silence for at least an hour before Spencer had his breathing under control but once the panic was gone he was just filled with numbness.

\---

Rossi helped Spencer out of the car, the boy was too dazed to really walk or talk. The older man knew he was in shock and he had a plan on how to calm him down and get him settled. Rossi slipped an arm around Spencers waist slowly, making sure he didn't spook the younger man with normally unwanted physical contact. When Spencer didn't flinch away Rossi helped him to the door, unlocking it and ushering him inside

"Come on, kid. I'll make you a hot chocolate and find some old nesting stuff you can use" he said softly and Spencer just nodded

He left Spencer in the living room while he went to make them some hot chocolate but when he came back he couldn't see the boy, frowning he looked around the room. He caught sight of the office door slightly ajar so he went through. 

The office is where Rossi spent most of his time, reading and writing and replying to fan letters and emails, so the room must smell soley of him and books. Which must be why Spencer had crawled underneath the desk with his jacket wrapped around him. 

"Come on, Spencer... I made us some hot chocolate and it doesn't look very comfy under there" he held out a hand for the boy which Spencer timidly took "that's it, good boy, you can keep the jacket on if you want" he coaxed

Spencer finally got to his feet, blushing now that he realised his omega Instincts had briefly taken over. "Sorry..." he murmured

"It's fine, kid. Lets sit on the sofa for a bit and drink some chocolate" he passed Spencer a cup who made a surprised noise when he took a gulp

"Brandy?" The omega guessed

"It helps sometimes, you look like you could use it" Rossi shrugged

"Thanks" Spencer said quietly before taking another sip "for everything, not just for the laced hot chocolate"

Rossi chuckled and squeezed Spencer's knee "no problem, you can stay as long as you like" and a passing thought in the elders head said _stay forever_

**Author's Note:**

> So.....?


End file.
